swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Metalspiderman (character)
Metalspiderman is a former Imperial who joined the Rebel Alliance after meeting the rebel Awockire. He is currently in the guild RUFF (Rogues united for freedom). He lives in the Bloodfin galaxy. Imperial career Metalspiderman joined the Empire in Mos Eisley after getting out of Tansarii Station. Soon, he helped the Empire capture several planets like Tatooine and Naboo. One day, he met a rebel named Awockire. Awockire convinced him to leave the Empire and join the Rebel Alliance, thus beginning his Rebel career. Rebel career After he joined the Rebel Alliance, he helped them greatly. He fought hard on ground and space. During his career, he has even braved Kashyyyk and Dathomir. He helped the Rebel Alliance more than he did the Empire. He defeated the Imperials on Tatooine, Naboo, Correlia, and Dathomir. He is a powerful Commando who fights hard on ground and space. Leaving RUFF Metalspiderman enjoyed his time in RUFF. Then, one of Metalspiderman's fellow RUFF named Agememnon decided to leave RUFF and make his own rebel guild. Metalspiderman left RUFF to follow his friend. He remains the same, hunting Imperials and finding the Clone Relics. Because of Clan Leader Brillian, Metalspiderman has gained new weapons to his arsenal such as the DC-15 Carbine, Vexa Flechette Pistol, and Kashyyyk Stickblade. Rejoining RUFF Metalspiderman enjoyed a great time in FL. But soon, FL died. People became bored and left the guild. Metalspiderman also left. So he was guildless. After rendevousing with Zelona, the leader of RUFF, Metalspiderman rejoined the guild. He has grown far more powerful than when he left RUFF. J-edi Gaurdians and Jedi Training Metalspiderman soon left RUFF for the last time and joined -JG-. Then, he began his jedi training. After a few years, his jedi powers had grown strong. He was a master in Makashi, Juyo, and Vaapad. He gained powerful force powers such as lightning and maelstrom. However he prefers fighting with a lightsaber. Biography Born on Naboo, Theed, Metalspiderman was part of the Royal Security Force. Soon he wanted more and left Naboo. He went to Tansarii Station where he met Han Solo and Chewbacca. After doing tasks for them, they agreed to transport him to Mos Eisley. Soon, Metalspiderman joined the Empire and helped them defeat rebels. Going back to his home, he soon met Awockire. Awockire fought Metalspiderman and defeated him. Metalspiderman soon realized the rebels he had been fighting were the lowliest of the troops and realized it was his destiny to help teh Rebel Alliance achieve peace in the galaxy. Awockire convinced him to give up his bloodthirsty ways and join the Rebel Alliance, thus beginning his lifelong career. Awockire also invited him to join the guild RUFF. While helping the rebels, he soon undertook quests which earned him katarn armor, bolotaur mount, powerful space components, and the ARC-170. He is force-sensitive, but decided rather to become a soldier, than a Jedi. His favorite weapon is the Two-Handed Sith Sword and the E-11. Metalspiderman is a kind person to all except his enemies. When he fights, he changes from a kind, passive man, to a dangerous and worthy foe. His future is still clouded. Later, he left RUFF to join FL. He joined to help his friend Agememnon. Soon, he retired being a Commando and became a Bounty Hunter. He now uses a EE3 Carbine instead of the E-11. Metalspiderman's Weapons And Armor Metalspiderman uses many weapons during combat. His standard rifle is the EZ E-11 Blaster Rifle. He also carries a Two-Handed Sith Sword and a User-modified DE-10 blaster pistol. He wears katarn armor but later wears composite armor. Soon, he gained Bounty Hunter Armor. One of his recently acquired weapons is the rocket launcher. Soon, he discarded the rocket launcher for a acid blaster. The image on the top of the page shows Metalspiderman en garde with his Two-Handed Sith Sword while fighting an Imperial Storm Commando. Metalspiderman's Jedi Powers Metalspiderman crafted a powerful lightsaber with unique crystals and pearls inside. He has many force powers such as force lightning and choke. He is a master swordsman who fights using three different styles. He mastered Makashi best. He is a Jedi Knight who is almost ready to become a Jedi Master. Metalspiderman's Home Metalspiderman owns a very large house. It is richly furnished. He has all the things in a modern home. However, the house was not cheap. Metalspiderman bought it for 120,000 credits plus maintenance and furniture. People who has visited the home are marveled by all the art, furniture, and structure. The house is near Naboo,Theed where he can visit the Palace. Soon, it was moved to Dantooine, closest to the Dantooine Agro Outpost. It is now very different. The mansion serves as the Force Lord's Cantina until FL gets a city with a cantina. Soon, after the guild got a cantina, it became the guild's mansion. When the guild died, the building still served as the guild's mansion. Category:Player characters